The Vacation
by Daydream1
Summary: The Ninja turtles, their sister Amber, April, Keno, and Casey are headed on a vacation to April's farmhouse. While they're there, tons of funny little things and problems pop up that only a family like this could make possible! Please read and reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles. Period. I don't. REALLY, I don't. Quit it, you annoying reader people I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLES! (Just picking about annoying ^-^)  
  
Author: Daydream *-*  
  
"Do we have everything?" Leonardo asked as he looked into the back of the rented green van. "Potato chips, sleeping bags, pillows, car games which I will win, frozen pizza, aaaand." Michelangelo said happily looking over to Casey's pick-up truck, which had a trailer hooked up to the back. "2 wonderful, giant, great 4 wheel drive, FOUR-WHEELERS!" He kissed the front rack of one of the four-wheelers perched on the trailer. "Casey, how did you get those anyway?" April asked suspiciously. "What does it matter as long he got em?" said Mikey gripping the red 4wheeler. Casey grinned and pulled Mikey from the ATV. "Don't smudge the paint." Then to April. "It was easy. I have a friend that owes me some money and a couple of other things and he's been a bit late on payment. So I BORROWED the four wheelers. Just for the next couple of weeks okay." Donatello gaped at him. "You stole them? Casey that's not right." Raph bopped Donny on the head. "Who said anything about stealing? It's only for a few days and he's going to give it back anyway." Raphael said throwing his arm around Casey. Casey muttered to Raph, "More like a few months." Insert evil laughter.  
  
The Ninja family minus Splinter (who had decided he needed a vacation from his teenage charges), Casey, April, and Keno were headed on a vacation to April's old farmhouse. They had two vehicles parked in a dark alley so no one would see the mutants load their luggage. "Can we go NOW?!" Amber asked. It was about 1 in the morning so she wasn't the happiest person in the world. "My aren't we the impatient one." Donatello said as he opened the van door. Mikey pushed past his sister and flung his bag into the back seat. "Nope, I am." "Scoot over. Man Mikey you take up the whole seat!" Keno muttered squishing in beside him. Amber shook her blond head and jumped in the middle seat. "Boys." Donny crawled in after her. "This is going to be an interesting trip." He said to himself. "You can bet on that!" April's higher voice exclaimed as she pulled herself into the passenger seat. Leo got in the driver's side and slammed the door. "Head count. How many turtles?" Donny looked around. "Three." Leo smiled. 'No Raph' he thought since his brother was riding with Casey. "Humans?" "Three, let's go!" Keno said. "I second that motion." Amber said. Leo rolled the window down. "Ready Casey?" He yelled. "Let's go already, Leo!" Raph shouted from the passenger side. Leonardo revved up the engine and followed Casey out of the alley. "Race ya!" Casey shouted. Usually Leo would have ignored this, but today was different. "You got it, slow poke!" April gripped the handhold as the van jerked forward. 'Seventeen year old turtles and immature adults shouldn't drive cars!' She thought.  
  
An Hour Later.  
  
"One bottle of mutagen on the wall, one bottle of mutagen. You take it down and pass it around. Zero bottles of mutagen on the wall. Uhhh. What next?" Mikey said perkily. The whole van groaned. "Can't you just be quiet for two seconds, Mike? Is that so hard?" Leo said pleadingly. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi." Michelangelo whispered. Then he started singing again. "The wheels on the van go round and round, round and round, round and round!" He was cut short by Keno smacking him in the head with a pillow. "Let's try for more than two seconds, since some people are trying to sleep?" Keno said. "But I'm bored!" whined Mikey. A Game-boy came flying over the seat. "Thanks Amber." He said. The fourteen year old muttered something about the batteries and laided her head back on her older brother Donny who was also sleeping. "Awww! That's so cute." April said looking at the two of them. Leo rolled his eyes.  
  
In the pick-up truck, Raphael and Casey were trying to pick a radio station. "Country." Casey said. "No way man. Country's lame. Let's listen to Heavy-metal." Raph said as his hand darted to the radio. Casey grabbed it and twisted it. "Country" he said more firmly and turned his head back to the road. Raph thumped his finger against Casey's head. At the same time he changed the channel. The two of them started an all out war right there in the truck. A lot of grunts, yells, and really bad words were coming from the truck and behind them, the occupants of the van were guessing at what was going on. "Judging by the rocking of the truck they're fighting." Mikey said genius-like. "Very good Mike. Now what are they fighting about?" Leo said. "Sports?" Mikey suggested. Keno put in his vote. "Movie stars." April, "Music." Amber immidiatly said, "Who's the Baddest." Back to the truck, Casey and Raph had agreed on a channel. "Classical is very soothing." Casey said. It had accidentally been turned to that channel during the fight. Raph had to agree. "Yeah I guess if ya like that mushy stuff." But he listened anyway and the radio stayed that way for the rest of the trip.  
  
In a little bit Leo pulled the van into a service station. It was still dark and quiet. Relatively no one was there so they could fill up the cars without worrying about anyone getting a glance at the turtles, who had resolved to stay in the van and truck just in case. April and Amber walked into the store and looked around, getting things that everyone had put on a list of essentials. "Twinkies, oil, doughnuts, Coke, one of those little blinking laser things, must be Mikey. I thought we already got all this stuff!" April said. Amber was too sleepy to answer so she nodded her head and shuffled over to the candy aisle. Suddenly April gave a sort of shout. "BEER?! I can't believe they even put this on here!" In a bit, April brought what they really needed over to the cash register. She angrily tossed it on the counter, mad at Raph and Casey for the beer request. Amber came over with a bunch a Hershey's bars in her hand. After April had paid, Amber asked the cashier sleepily, "Do you have a microwave?" He nodded and pointed to a corner of the shop. The teenage girl walked back there, unwrapped a Hershey bar and stuck it in the microwave on a paper towel. In a few seconds she took the now melted chocolate from the microwave and left the store. The cashier just shook his head and went back to watching the only thing on at three in the morning, Dora the Explorer.  
  
"What is that?" Leonardo asked Amber as she leaned against the van, licking the chocolate off her fingers. "Whatsit look like?" Amber growled back. She wasn't a morning person at all. The short girl could be worse than Raph at times. "Never mind." Said Leo and continued to pump gas into the van. In a few minutes everyone had piled back into the vehicles and were on there way again. In the back of the van a fight had erupted out over the food April had brought.  
  
"Mikey let go of those chips, you dummy!" Keno yelled. "No way the chips are mine! Thanks for the blinky laser thing April." Michelangelo yelled as he ducked a semi tackle from Keno (if you can tackle in a van). "No problem Mikey." April said and then regretted it as Michelangelo shined the light in Keno's eyes, making the human start shouting about going blind. Leo started to get mad as the van rocked back and forth with the movement of the fighters. "Michelangelo, share the stinking chips! It's not like we can't pick up another bag on the way!" Mike angrily tossed the bag at Keno, who caught. Problem was, he caught it too hard and squeezed, making the bag blow-up and chips fly everywhere particularly on Donatello. Donny had had enough. He slammed his pillow against Michelangelo and then whacked Keno too. Mikey looked at his angry brother with a stunned expression. "Wow, and I thought Raph was good with a pillow!" Mikey said getting over the shock of his usually passive brother's attack. Donny just folded his arms and muttered, "Shows how much you know." Needless to say, there were no more fights about potato chips. Actually no one even went in the vicinity of Donny with a bag of chips ever again.  
  
It was now five in the morning and only Amber and Leonardo were awake seeing that the girl was on a chocolate induced high and Leo was driving. April had moved back to sit with Donny so Amber could have the front seat. So there was Amber and Leo driving down the road until a butterfly smacked against the windshield and went flying off to the side. Amber let out a yell. "Leo, you kill'd a butterfly!" "Did not! It went flying off to the side. You just didn't see it." Leo tried to tell her but Amber wasn't listening. "What did the butterfly do to you!? I mean, there it was flying along on its happy way and then you, you the evil butterfly murderer shows up and heartlessly kills it with a glass window! You bad bad turtle!" Leo looked at her like she had gone nuts. "Amber, it was just a butterfly. There's millions of them out there. The world will not end!" Amber's eyes grew huge. "You don't know that! It could have been the only one of it's kind or something. It could be taking a vacation here from Alaska or something." She would have gone on forever if Leo hadn't reached other and put his hand over her mouth. He turned her head toward him. "It was a butterfly, not a giant panda. It will be fine, but you won't if you don't shut up! Got it?" Amber nodded and then smiled when he let go. "What?!" Leo said exasperatingly. She immediately told him. "Your acting like me in the morning. Or Raph all the time." Leo gave a smile. "Ugh. Don't remind me."  
  
  
  
Okay so they aren't there yet but they will be in the next chapter. Just to give you a peek into the future: Mushroom wars, Sunburns, Thunderstorms, and Four wheeler wars. Okay that's it so review me if you like it and give me some ideas! Remember they're going to April's old farmhouse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Amber. I don't own the Ninja Turtles. Duh.  
  
Hi! It's me again with all my stupid ideas. (Smiles) Thanks for reviewing. (Smiles wider) Thanks for reading. (Smiles till her mouth falls off) Opps! ^-^ (Picks it up and puts it back on and grins really small) Well no more of that!  
  
"I spy with my little eye something very green!" Said Mikey happily. "Mikey," groaned Keno, "We've been playing this for half an hour already. Give it a rest!" Michelangelo crossed his arms and smiled (Ahhhhh!) wickedly. "Maybe I should start singing since you like'd that soooo much." Keno waved his hands back and forth saying "No that's okay. Let's play I Spy." He pointed to a tree that just went by. "A tree." "Nope." Mikey exclaimed. Sighing, Keno asked, "Is it Donny?" Mikey grinned. "Wow, Keno, you got it right!" "Yah, I'm a genius. Can we stop playing now?" Keno begged. Taking pity on him, Mikey decided that he hadn't been paying his Gameboy enough attention so he zoned out into the world of Mario and left Keno in peace.  
  
"We're here!" said Donny in an extremely happy tone. He had been the last one to drive and this could be a little difficult with everyone in the car giving you advice on where to go to ask advice since they had got you lost. Amber flung open the door as soon as the van stopped. "Finally!" she shouted and raced for the house. She jiggled the handle violently, trying to get in the giant farmhouse. "It's locked!" Amber stated as if they didn't know. "Well no one's been here for at least a year so I hope you didn't really think I'd leave it unlocked?" April said as she pulled out the keys. "Uh, no." Amber muttered. As the door whooshed open, a smell of mold came whiffing out. " Great, two months in a house that's barely holding together and, Achoo!" Raphael sneezed, "I'm allergic to dust!" "I call the first room on the left!" Michelangelo yelled and he tore up the stairs. "Not fair!" Amber exclaimed following him. Leo slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll take whatever room's left as long as I'm not stuck with Raph." "Like I'd room with you anyway" Raphael muttered under his breath. "I'll room with you Leo as long as you don't start sleep walking." Donny said putting his arm on Leo's shoulder. "What do you mean sleep walking!? I don't sleep walk!" Leo said in defense but it didn't really matter because they had all seen the video of it. At the exact same time, April and Casey pointed to one of the rooms and said "Mine." April stared Casey down, so she got the room. Casey was stuck with the room that used to be a nursery. Keno, Mikey and Raph were sharing a room and Amber had her own.  
  
After getting all their stuff in, April called a meeting in the kitchen. She walked in front of the group like a drill sergeant. "First we need to give the house a good cleaning." She said. "Yeah there's a fifty year old spider in my room and he's complaining of dust inhale." Exclaimed Mikey. There was some laughter behind this. After giving Mikey an evil look April continued, "No destroying things, got it?" She was met with nods. "Good, now get to it." As they were leaving, Mikey leaned over to Keno, "April's taking the This-is-my-house thing a little far don't ya think?" Keno gave him a small smile. "But she's right. This house is totally dirty. I mean there's at least a dozen layers of different dust on the banister. I think the oldest one dates back to Precambrian time."  
  
As Leonardo opened a closet door, he barely escaped the cascade (hehehe) of cleaning stuff. "Well, found it!" he said smartly. They had been looking for the supply closet for forever (it seemed). Donny grabbed the mop, his chosen weapon of war, and he also snatched up a purple apron. "Don't tell me." Raph scoffed as he saw it, "There's color coded aprons in there." Amber was smallest so she entered the closet, scooting around a vacuum to get to the back. "Hey lookit!" she said and tossed a red apron at Raph. "You're right. It comes in red, white, and blue too, but I don't see any orange ones. Sorry Mikey." Her voice was muffled from the blankets that were hung throughout the walk-in closet. Mikey immediately answered her with, "That's Ok. I've got my Chef's Apron." Keno gave him a questioning look. "His perfectly pink cooking apron." Amber filled him in as she popped back out of the closet with a fluffy dusty thingy. She pretended to jab it into Mike who, as the ham he was, pretended to die a horrific death. "Quit messing around." Leo ordered as he took the vacuum from the closet, "The sooner we get this done, the better." In agreement, the rest of them snatched supplies and figured out where to start.  
  
April was in the kitchen cleaning out the refrigerator because everyone else seemed positively scared of it. She was pretty sure that in a few minutes she'd find a new life form or something. Suddenly April heard loud crashing noises coming from the living room. 'What have they done now?!' she thought to herself as she ran to the living room. When she got there, she saw Leo, Donny, and Raph sprawled out on the floor with looks of fury on their faces. Off to one side stood Mikey and Keno looking on like they were totally innocent. As if to demonstrate what had happened, Casey came running into the room, slid on the now well-waxed floor and slammed into the pile of turtles. At this, the orange bandanna turtle and the teenage boy both died laughing. Even April was trying to hold in her laughter. "Okay," said April, carefully stepping over the waxed areas to get to them, "What's going on?" "What do you mean, Ape?" asked Mikey. The woman pointed to the pile of turtles and Casey on the floor. "That." Keno screwed up his face "Oh um. We were testing out a theory." Mikey gave him a confused look. "Huh? I thought we were pulling a prank on." Mikey started out but was quickly kicked in the ankle by Keno. "Ow! Never mind." By now the others had gotten up from the floor but were still slipping around on the wax. Raph had this murderous look on his face that was almost matched by Casey's. Mikey quickly stepped behind April who didn't really want to get into this. "Michelangelo." Hissed Leo angrily. Letting out a yell, Mike and Keno fled the room quickly followed by the rest of the wax crew. After they had left, Amber came walking down the stairs. "Where is everybody?" the teenager asked April who was standing there with a smile on her face. "Outside." April said and as if to back that up, loud shouts erupted from the other side of the front door. "Hey, it was only a little fun." Came Mikey's pleading voice. Then, "RUN KENO! WILD RAPH ON THE LOOSE!" Amber giggled, guessing that Mikey had done something to everyone else. "I don't think I want to know." She told April.  
  
After April had stopped Raph from almost pulverizing Mikey and after cleaning the rest of the house and after unpacking clothes, weapons, and whatever, everyone gathered outside near Casey's truck. Casey was sitting on top of one of the four wheelers trying to figure out how to get it started. He turned the key, pressed the start button, (I looooove this word!) and pushed the gas. Nothing happened. "Da." He started to cuss but one look from April made him think again. "Dang!" Casey said looking hopefully at April who gave him a nod. Smirking, Raph told Casey, "She's got you wrapped around her finger, Case." "Whatever." Casey said and then smiled at April as she passed. Raph raised his eye ridges. Donatello was in the bed of the truck studying the directions. "Didja turn it on?" He asked looking up. Casey gave him a dumb look. "What do you think Smarty?" Donny shook his head. "It should start up then." Casey tried it again. Nothing. Hopping off the truck, Donny looked at the four-wheeler and flicked a switch. "Try it again." He told Casey. Rolling his eyes, Casey started it up again. This time it worked. "Huh?" Casey said startled. "You forgot to flip the on switch to on." The purple bandana'd turtle said. "I-I knew that." Stuttered Case. "Go Donny!" Amber said and gave her older brother a high five/three.  
  
Leonardo climbed up onto the other four-wheeler and at the same time they backed the vehicles off the trailer. Mikey draped himself over Leo's four- wheeler and refused to get off. "No, Mine!" He yelled and gripped the wrack. "Hey Leo." Raph said nudging his brother, "I think I can get the unwanted ornament off." Leo jumped off and Raphael got on. "Just don't kill him, Raph! Please I don't like violence!" April called after him as he roared off with Mikey yelling on the front, "STOP STOP! I'LL GET OFF!" Mikey clung on for dear life as Raph put the four-wheeler into fifth gear. "Ahhhhhhh!" Mikey yelled. As they pulled to a stop in the driveway, Mikey fell off onto the ground. "Ouch." He said. Keno walked over and helped him up. "So was it fun?" He asked. "Totally." Mikey said shaking out his hands that he was starting to believe were permanently going to be curved.  
  
Hehehe, I love four-wheelers! I have a Fore Man 400 and I love it. I hope all y'all liked my new chapter and please for my sake, review. Please, o'please, o'please review! 


End file.
